Promises Don't Mean A thing
by PhALLoPhoBiA
Summary: Kind Of A/Uish where Rory is married and has to deal with abuse. Not For Dean Likers\Lovers.My First GG Fic


**Author: Angel_Baby ** **E-mail: charm_1988@hotmail.com** **Spoilers: None**

**Summary: A/U set in the future where Rory is a writer and has to deal with abuse from her husband. Not for Dean lovers. Written in the first person and in past tense.**

**Rating: PG-13**

Content: Spouse Abuse and a couple of words here and there

**Disclaimer: I own nothing It All belongs to the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino**

**He promised he wouldn't hit me after the first time and I believe him because I loved him and we were married. But I found out the hard way that promises don't mean a thing; that promises are nothing but empty hopes and dreams.  
 **

**My husband Dean and I have been together since high school. We went to different high schools but dated since we lived in the same town. In high school, I had this guy named Tristan who was in love with me and tried almost everything to try to get me to go out with him but I had my boyfriend. In collage, Dean and I went our separate ways because he was going to a collage thousands of miles away. In collage, I met up with the Tristan and He was totally different from the way he was in high school and we fell in love. We dated for two and a half years before we broke up. We broke up because when his grandfather died he got distant. I tried to help him deal but I knew he had to deal on his own. He and his grandfather were very close because he was the only one, other than me, who could make him smile. When I moved back to my old town I ended meeting up with Dean and we ended up marring two years later.  
 **

** The first time Dean hit me it was over the fact that I kept in touch with Tristan to see how life was treating him. What started the fight was when Dean came home and I was just saying goodbye to Tristan after I hung up with him Dean stated yelling we got in to a full blown fight. I said that he shouldn't be insecure of Tristan.  Then the inevitable he hit me. My glass casserole dish flew out of my hands and shattered all over my floor. The next day my face was all bruised and swollen. When Dean saw my face, he kept apologizing. Every month it was the same thing; he and I kept fighting over me keeping in touch with my ex and every month I kept getting hit. Every time after I got hit I couldn't leave the house to go to work or to visit my mother so I would talk to her over the phone submit my work through the internet because my face would be all purple and blue. Then one day, a year after the first attack, I found out I was pregnant at first I was really happy but then I thought about how Dean was beating me so in secret I had an abortion. But he ended up finding out. He thought I got an abortion because it was my exes and didn't want him to find out. He started beating on me but I never cried out in pain and when I didn't cry it made the beating worse. I ended up in the hospital that night because he kept on beating me even after I passed out from all the pain. I didn't wake up until two days after the attack when I did I was in so much pain. I remember seeing my mother in my hospital room. I remember seeing her cry and seeing her look so lost. A week later, when I went back home the house was clean except for my bedroom I found someone else's bra on the floor. I dismissed the thought of my husband cheating on me. That day Dean apologized and promised once again that he would never hit me again. It took two weeks for the bruises to go away when I want back to work I still had faint bruises on my arms and legs so I wore jeans and sweaters to work. Everyone around me was oblivious to my home life.  
 **

**A couple of weeks after the hospital visit Tristan popped up for a surprise visit when I arrived to work around noon that day I saw a black Mercedes in my job parking lot. When I went inside, he was sitting in my office waiting for me. I ran to him and gave him hug. I remember him asking me ' Hey bookworm how's life treating you?' I missed seeing him so much. He told me he was in town for a couple of weeks doing business with some clients of his. We went out to lunch and played catch up. While we were talking, I had to check my watch to see what time it was and Tristan noticed a bruise around my wrist. Tristan asked me what happened and I lied. I think he knew I was lying but didn't push me.  
  
**

** Later that night when I got home dean was pissed because some of his colleagues said they saw me with some tall blonde guy with a badass car. I didn't get home that night until 9. When I got in the house Dean was sitting in a chair facing the door. He asked me where I had been and I told him that I was with a friend. He asked me if I was with Tristan and I told him that, I was playing catch up with Tristan. That sent him into rage the last thing I remember that night was falling to the ground and being kicked. Once again, I ended up in the hospital. When I woke up, I found my mother in my hospital room this time she wanted to know what happened. I told her I fell down the stairs and hit my face on a doorknob, even though my mother and I drifted apart over the last few years she could still sense when I was lying.  
 **

**When I was released from the hospital Tristan came to see me at home.  My face was swollen and one of my eyes was so swollen that it was shut close. The look on Tristan's face was the same as when they told him that his grandfather died. His face was full of pain and he looked like he was about to cry.  I told him that it didn't feel as bad as it looked. Tristan gently lifted my chin even though I still grimaced; he looked at all my injuries and knew that a trip down the stairs couldn't cause that much injury. When he asked me what happened I told him the same story that I told my mother but kept my eyes down. When I was dating Tristan, the most he ever hurt me was when we were wrestling, and I knew it pained him to see that I had to go through all the pain I was going through for just the reason of love. Tristan branched out to where I lived so he ended up buying a house close to my area. Tristan was home probably for two weeks a month. It made Dean mad to know that Tristan was so close.  
        **

**One day Dean was in a really bad mood because he didn't get a promotion and was looking for someone to blame. I got caught in the crossfire of his anger after he got finished beating on me I wiped away any blood that was on my face and changed my clothes. I knew Tristan was home for a week so I left my house without Dean's knowledge and went to Tristan's house. Tristan was home alone as usual. I knocked on the door when he saw my face a tear slid down his cheek, and I wiped that tear away because that tear caused mine to start flowing. He let me in to the house and asked me 'what happened to your face he asked me even though he already knew the answer he need to hear it come from me. I told him everything; I was fed up with being someone's punching bag. That night I stayed at his house because he didn't want me to go home. When I woke up the next morning Tristan left a note and a key to his house. I left his house that day and went to the diner to see my mother. My mother was at her usual spot bugging Luke, her husband, for coffee. Luke looked up at me when I walked in when he saw my face he set down two cup of coffee. My mom turns around to see what made him give her coffee. I sat down beside her and said hey and she noticed that I had a busted lip. She asked me what happened and I took of my glasses to show her all the other bruises on my face. I remember seeing her face visibly paled. Luke closed the diner early that day. I told them what had been going on with Dean and I. I told Luke not to tell Jess because I was like a little sister to him, and he would have sought out Dean and beat the shit out of him.   
  
**

**Once I left the diner, I went back to my house to pack up my shit and loaded it into my car. I stayed with my mom that night although Tristan wanted me to stay at his house. The next morning my mother went with me to file a report on Dean. My mother called a lawyer while I was questioned about what happened and how long it had been going on. One cop asked was I going to divorce him and I told her I was. Another officer asked why didn't I do anything earlier and all I could say was, 'Love is Pain'. **

**FIN******

**Angel_Baby******


End file.
